herofandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Yubi
Prince Yubi is the tritagonist of Joe Camp's 1983 TV series Benji Zax & the Alien Prince. He is the former prince of Antars whose family is usurped by Zanu and is forced to flee to Earth with Zax, where he befriends Benji and is forced to evade Zanu's hunters. He was portrayed by Christopher Burton. Biography Prince Yubi lived a happy life with his family in their peaceful kingdom in Antars. However, after the Antarian Revolution, Zanu took over the planet and overthrew his family, forcing Yubi and Zax to flee to Earth, where they meet Benji at an abandoned farm. Benji agrees to help them survive on Earth and evade capture from Zanu's hunters, Darah and Khyber and their level 10 droid, Zord. Eventually, they are discovered by the hunters and they are forced to flee. Zax accidentally knocks himself unconscious and Benji warns Yubi. They flee the farm and they head to the junkyard, only to discover Zax gone. They come across an old garbage lady named Lucy and Benji tries to ask her where Zax is, but Yubi tells him to come along and indirectly insults her. They are cornered by the hunters, but Lucy saves them and Zax falls out of the kart. The hunters capture him and Benji follows them. Benji manages to rescue Zax and the trio leave the junkyard, while Lucy distracts the hunters. They come across a news article about a man who discovered their ship and head to town. Benji and Zax discover Harwell Thompson, the same man who discovered the ship and they follow him. Yubi heads to the hotel and comes across Harwell, who reveals himself to be an Antarian and kidnaps him. He explains his plans to Yubi to become rich and humiliate Darah and Khyber and captures Zax as well. The hunters arrive at the hotel with Benji following them and Harwell takes the pair to another room with a pair of photographers inside. Benji leads the hunters to the room and manages to free both Zax and Yubi and escape before the hunters could catch them. They later play Chess and Benji wins. The hunters eventually discover Yubi's spacecraft and decide to use it to capture Yubi. They capture Benji and attract the attention of the public. Yubi and Zax see this and head over to investigate. However, Yubi gets captured by the hunters and Benji emerges from the ship. The photographers try to act friendly towards Benji, but he flees and Zax scares them off with his lasers. They discover some orgones and realize that Yubi is in a nearby warehouse. Benji sneaks in and Zax distracts the hunters. Benji manages to rescue Yubi and the trio manage to escape by hijacking the hunters' van. They arrive at the space station, but Yubi realizes that it's in a safe place. In the woods, the trio come across an old and grouchy man named Montana. Montana orders them to get off his property, but Yubi convinces him to let them stay and get a job of herding cattle and Montana reluctantly agrees. The following night, they fall asleep, but Benji is awoken by a sound and scares off a rustler trying to steal Montana's cattle. The four of them herd cattle the next morning and Montana dismisses their job. Yubi asks him to let them see his goldmine and he agrees. They check the goldmine and leave the area, but an explosion occurs from behind them and they come to Montana's aid. Yubi comforts Montana, while Benji and Zax fend off the rustlers inside the mine. The two of them venture into the mine and discover another spacecraft. Montana tells his history with Zanu to Yubi and reveals himself to be Trask, Zanu's former right-hand who betrayed Zanu and delayed the revolution. Trask explains how he escaped and how his ship got damaged upon landing. Despite Zanu being in control, he decides to see his home once more and the trio agree to help him finish repairing his ship. Meanwhile, the hunters come by and interrogate Trask. They check the cabin and Trask realizes that the hunters don't trust him and their ciphers will detect the orgone supply in the ship. The hunters discover Trask's true identity and Benji distracts them by stealing one's cipher. Trask leaves on his ship and the trio hug each other, while the hunters leave the area. Benji and Zax bring Yubi a birthday gift and Yubi receives a message from the Queen. Yubi grieves over his mother and decides to get a job at NASA so he can get his ship back. Zax realizes what's happening and tries to convince him not to endanger his mother's wishes, but Yubi refuses to listen to him. Meanwhile, the hunters arrive at the station and Benji arrives there as well. The guards capture Benji and hand them to the hunters. As Yubi prepares the ship, he reminices what the Queen taught him and decides to get off the ship to save Benji. A man steals their lasers and force them to give Benji back to Yubi. Yubi quits his job and his boss wishes him good luck. The trio arrive at an abandoned town and decide to settle there. However, a pair of twin outlaws arrive and Benji and Zax follow them. BJ sees them and tries to convince Farley, but they hide before Farley could catch them. While they're playing cards, Yubi comes in and introduces himself. Farley notices his cipher and claims that they are real cowboys. The twins leave and explain their plan to become rich with his cipher by demanding ransom from his parents without kidnapping him. Benji and Zax try to warn Yubi, but he refuses to listen. The brothers post Yubi's picture in the newspaper and the hunters receive it, but this time, they brought Zord with them. The brothers catch Benji and Yubi instructs Zax to find him. Zax hears the hunters' voice on the radio and warns Yubi. They see the hunters come and Benji breaks out. The hunters capture the brothers and try to tie them up, but Benji distracts them and the brothers tie them up. While Zord is patrolling the area, Benji and Zax manage to defeat him and the brothers set the trio on their way. The trio come into town and Benji steals a hot dog from a gang as they tease him, while Zax gets caught in a dumpster. Benji rescues him and retrieves a newspaper as they bring it to Yubi, who is settling in the middle of the woods. Yubi decides to get an employment at a hot dog stand, while Zax tries to pretend to be a stereo. Benji is confronted by the gang again and they chase him. The chef rejects Yubi's offer and a gangster named Joey informs Yubi that the gang that chased Benji was called "The Vikings". Yubi and Zax head to a video game store and the Vikings come. Will offers a deal with Yubi that he can have his bike if he wins and he will have his bracelet if he loses. Yubi manages to beat the game, but the Vikings steal his cipher and Yubi faints. Benji and Zax find Yubi and take him to their hideout. Benji heads out to get the cipher back, while Joey discovers them. Benji gets captured and Zax heads out to help him. Benji helps get the cipher back with the help of Joey, while Zax gets the Vikings caught with the police. Benji manages to get the cipher onto Yubi's wrist and the Vikings confront them, but Joey and the other gangsters quit Will's team. The trio settle into an abandoned warehouse and Yubi makes up his mind to stay there, despite Zax's warnings about the hunters and Zord. Yubi leaves and the two of them follow him to a roller skate rink, where Yubi meets a young girl named Tanya. Benji informs Zax and Yubi discovers that they followed him and is not one bit concerned about the hunters. Yubi hangs out with Tanya and Tanya leaves as they head to the roller rink, while Benji and Zax discover the hunters waiting there. They discover that Tanya is an Antarian and try to warn Yubi, but he refuses to listen to them and heads to the roller rink. Benji and Zax head over there and confront Tanya. Benji leads the hunters away, but gets himself captured. They attempt to brainwash him, but Benji leads them into getting arrested by the police. Yubi learns the truth and Tanya reveals that she is working for Zanu, but also admits that she really does love him. Yubi convinces her to stay, but Tanya decides to head back to Antars and betray Zanu. They hug each other and Benji informs them that they are safe as Yubi and Tanya head out to roller skate. Yubi is given a job by a local fisherman named Pop Wilcox and reveals his name to him, instead of a mischevious boy named TJ Parker, due to their striking resemblance. Meanwhile, TJ shoplifts a local grocery store and the hunters come by and kidnap him as they mistaken him for Yubi. Yubi heads to the store, but the store owner mistakens him and Yubi is arrested and sent to the police station. Benji informs Zax and they come up with a plan to set things right. Yubi is interrogated, while the hunters discover that TJ is an Earthling, but come up with a plan to pose as TJ's parents so they can capture Yubi. Benji and Zax rescue TJ and manage to stop the hunters. However, they are set free and Wilcox arrives to pick Yubi up after Zax told him. Yubi is playing baseball with his friends and wins the game. Benji comes by and Yubi tells him that he will gets Zax's catalog later. Benji enters a store and brings a contract to their hideout, only to come across Yubi arguing with Zax for always parenting him. Yubi leaves in anger and Benji brings the contract to Zax as his energy begins to deteriorate. Benji has the contract signed for the catalog and Zax falls into unconsciousness as he discovers Yubi's letter after leaving, but not before telling Benji to find Yubi. Tommy suggests on getting a job for dishwashing and Yubi comes across several men playing pool. Yubi tries to play, but Earl rejects him. Johnny invites him and is stunned by Yubi's incredible skills at playing pool. Earl suggests getting paid for by playing pool and Yubi accepts. A pool player named Big Eddie comes by and accepts the challenge against Yubi. After beating Eddie, he confronts Yubi for costing his money and Benji is pursued by the hunters. He leads them to a bar and the hunters demand Eddie to let them take Yubi, but Benji defeats them and they escape. Yubi returns home and mourns over Zax, but Benji receives the catalog and they manage to bring Zax back. Yubi apologizes to Zax and admits that he's great. The trio get a job at a local farm owned by the Jansons and Dr. Janson introduces them to his World War II plane and his horse, Sugarfoot. Yubi tests the plane and is detected by the hunters. Benji and Zax notice the hunters approaching them and the trio flee. Sugarfoot tries to fend them off, but ends up getting hit by their van. Dr. Janson plans on having Sugarfoot shot to put him out of his misery, but Zax suggests on delivering him to a far away animal shelter. Dr. Janson thinks it's impossible, but the trio suggest on flying his plane and they manage to start the engine. They notice the hunters approaching them, but they manage to take off to the air. Eventually, a violent storm comes and Zax is instructed to fly the plane, while Yubi and Dr. Janson try to help Sugarfoot, but are locked inside. Yubi instructs Benji to fly the plane and he manages to turn Zax back on. Zax opens the door and refuses to believe the fact that a dog like Benji has the ability to fly a plane. They eventually reach the shelter and are instructed that Sugarfoot will be better in two weeks. The trio know that the hunters will know their location and wish the Jansons goodbye as they leave. Benji meets Tiffany and they have been hanging out with each other since the day before. Zax becomes impatient with Benji and Yubi tells him that he doesn't get to meet any of his own kind. Meanwhile, Benji gets caught in a bobcat trap and a man named RJ Jenkins takes him to his home. A couple come to his house and offer to buy Benji, which Jenkins agrees. Yubi comes to Jenkins' house for Benji, but he tells him to go away. Yubi sits on his porch and Jenkins comes out to tell him that the couple will return to give him back the next day. Jenkins offers Yubi some yardwork and he agrees. Meanwhile, the couple break into his house and rob him. They leave and Jenkins returns. Jenkins blames Yubi for stealing his money and threatens to call the police, but Zax reveals himself and berates him for taking Yubi for granted. Zax then tells Jenkins the couple's license plate and manage to track them down. Benji escapes and leads the trio to the robbers. Johnny Stevens tries to disguise himself, but Benji exposes him and they are arrested as they manage to retrieve the money. Yubi and Jenkins thank each other and Benji brings Tiffany to Jenkins as a present for him to adopt. Benji and Zax are walking down an alley and are attacked by a bigger dog. Zax gets himself trapped in a culvert and Benji warns Yubi. Benji leads Yubi to the same culvert, but the hunters have captured him and send a droid to impose Zax and lure Yubi into their trap. Circon tells Yubi their location and Benji tries to warn him about Circon, to no avail. Benji manages to trap Circon in a room and attacks him. Circon chases him through the parking lot and Benji leads him to get trapped in the same culvert and shut him off. The hunters return and Benji manages to free Zax. Khyber turns Circon back on, but Benji tricks the hunters into shooting Circon and they escape. They tell Yubi about Circon and Benji identifies Zax by exposing his arachnophobia. Navigation Category:Kids Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes Category:Victims Category:Aliens Category:Aristocrats Category:Tragic Category:Damsels Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Misguided